


dawn

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Feeding, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampires, there may be plotholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: The first pair of eyes he meets is that of the clan leader's, a piercing pair of honey golds that smiled at him and Taeyong couldn't help the smirk that twitches at the corner of his lips.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic i promised jen based on her amazing vampire johnyong art!! this is probably pure filth with a little plot and possibly a lot of plotholes. also pls don't mind spelling/grammar errors bc i didn't proofread! PLEASE read tags!!

"Remember what you're there for," Taeil's voice permeates through the intense silence, whispered close against Taeyong's ear. 

_ Claim the lands _ , Taeyong thinks to himself. It had been the only thing Taeil and Baekhyun kept telling him prior to this upcoming meeting, as if they're afraid he would get cold feet and fall for their rival clan's representative's charm, the one rumored to have the ability to lure anyone with eyes by just a simple smile. 

He's not so much offended that Taeil and Baekhyun, the guides assigned to Taeyong when he had come of age, seemed to doubt his ability and loyalty. Nothing can really offend him these days, having been built with confidence and fed the ideology that the Magna Clan would always stand superior. 

What exactly could the supposed threat do? Taeyong isn't weak and he prides himself on the fact that nothing has been able to break him down, not even the world's most charming individual. All his hookups and 'could be's know the pain of his rejection. 

"Please trust me, Taeil," He says, turning his head towards the older man to gift him with a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure there won't be war and that we won't lose our territory at the same time."

Taeil pales just a tad, as if his doubt had been well-concealed. "I do trust you, Taeyong. I just have a bit of an issue knowing who you'll be meeting."

"Afraid I'd surrender myself and sabotage our entire family? Taeil, I'm not stupid."

Maybe his annoyance could have been concealed a little better but he finds it entirely ridiculous that Taeil would be worried Taeyong would fuck up somehow. He chooses to ignore the man then, leaning back against the backrest of the sofa with a leg crossed over the other. 

They're seated at the lounge area of the mansion they'd been invited to for the meeting. It is a meeting point somehow; every clan that needs to hold a meeting is told to do it here or it could be considered breaking a rule.

He unbuttons his suit jacket and waits. Representing his clan is him, the leader himself, Taeil, Doyoung, Lucas, Jungwoo and Sicheng. Taeyong likes to be early so now they're made to wait for the Fortis Clan, who, annoyingly, is known for their tardiness. 

Fortunately, time is, to a vampire, close to nothing. Taeyong has eternity on his side and if he has to wait a hundred years to settle an agreement with the opposing clan then he would gladly. 

Another half an hour goes by and they're finally called into the conference room. Taeyong composes his features, to suppress the annoyance so he doesn't further upset the relationship they have with their rival clan. War is not an option in this day and age, and Taeyong quite like the peace. 

Taeil goes first, followed by Doyoung, Jungwoo, Sicheng and Lucas before Taeyong finally enters. The first pair of eyes he meets is that of the clan leader's, a piercing pair of honey golds that smiled at him and Taeyong couldn't help the smirk that twitches at the corner of his lips.

_ Aah _ , he thinks quietly to himself. This is the man Taeil was afraid of, in however many ways Taeyong isn't sure. Honey eyes and pink lips, brown hair parted in the middle and he carries within himself an authoritative presence, much like Taeyong himself. 

Instead of feeling challenged, Taeyong only feels attracted. If this man, the leading figure of his rival clan, so much as intends to charm his way out of the deal, Taeyong thinks two can play this game. 

The meeting goes on for an hour, discussing ownership of lands and marking territories. it was peaceful and calm until the land of  _ Aeternum _ was brought up, the true purpose of their meeting today. They both claim it belongs to them. The truth is unclear but Taeyong will stand his ground. 

"It doesn't make sense now, does it?" Taeyong questions, leaning back against his chair while he stares at the other clan leader,  _ Johnny,  _ straight in his eyes. "My forefathers founded  _ Aeternum _ , I don't see why you should have a share of what rightfully belongs to me."

Johnny seems to accept the challenge, ready to whip up any and every evidence there could possibly be to prove Taeyong wrong. " _ Our _ forefathers founded  _ Aeternum _ . If your memories serve you well, Mr. Lee, the Suhs and Lees weren't enemies like we are today."

"Are we enemies?" Taeyong asks as he leans forward, challenging the other. At this point of time it feels like there are only the two of them from how silent the room is. "I thought we're agreeing to be allies. The Suhs have claimed  _ Parvis, _ a land  _ our _ forefathers founded if you want to bring up history. I don't see why we can't have  _ Aeternum. _ Sign off the deal and make this easy for the both of us, Suh. We can be well off our ways."

Johnny laughs, more out of amusement than genuine humor and Taeyong knows he'd struck a button. "You think I would give up a fight so easily?"

"I think I can make you," Taeyong retorts without missing a beat, unblinking eyes locked to Johnny's.

The taller, bigger in stature leader smirks then, knowing and almost teasing and the tension between them is palpable, at least until someone finally speaks up.

"We'll have the Fortis Clan think through an offer," Taeil says finally but Taeyong doesn't look away from Johnny. "Here's the deal, Mr. Suh. You let us have  _ Aeternum _ , and we'll give you half of Lord Hendery's wealth. He's left a handsome amount after his passing."

Johnny scoffs, eyes on Taeyong even as he speaks to Taeil. "I have more than half of Lord Hendery's wealth. I want  _ Aeternum _ ."

"Here's a proposition," Taeyong speaks up then, standing up from his seat and drumming his fingers slowly upon the surface. 

He glances over at Taeil and signals for him to lead the rest out. Taeyong waits as one by one, both his clan members and Johnny's leave the room. Once he's left with Johnny alone, it takes barely a second for Taeyong to materialize in front of the taller, his inhuman speed allowing him to waste no time.

Taeyong thinks he looks magnificent; he'd made sure he'd been presentable, keeping his blond hair neatly trimmed, even though it's long enough to tickle his neck now, kept in a center parting style that somehow made him look all the more desirable. He knows; he'd been told. 

The silence isn't uncomfortable but Taeyong could almost taste the tension on his tongue. He likes this game of push and pull and maybe if Johnny is lucky, they'd be more than just enemies.

His smirk remains curled up at the corner of his mouth, eyeing Johnny down, the taller male gazing at him unblinking. For the briefest second, his honey eyes flickered to Taeyong's lips.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Taeyong asks, leaning back against the edge of the conference table without breaking their eye contact. "I can smell it on you. You reek of desire. I guess they never taught you how to conceal that."

Johnny says nothing but Taeyong sees it as he moves, closing the short distance between them to pin Taeyong against the table, a knee slipping between Taeyong's legs where he then presses it up against his crotch. It brings an immediate whimper that slips past Taeyong's lips, strong, deft fingers curling around the smaller male's neck.

Taeyong's eyes close as he feels Johnny nose along his neck, marking his sensitive points and he feels his knees weaken. The sensation is exhilarating and it makes Taeyong's skin buzz, burning with anticipation.

"I can smell it on you too,". Johnny whispers, leaving gentle bites on Taeyong's pulse points, enough to send a shiver down his spine but not enough to draw blood. "I guess you're not so good with concealing it either."

It makes him tremble with the sudden need to have teeth sunk into his skin. He had done it once or twice forever ago to know just how good it feels to feed and be fed on by another vampire and he wants it now as Johnny presses against him, enough to let him feel the hardness of his erection against his thigh. 

"Give me  _ Aeternum _ ," Taeyong whispers breathily, arousal pricking at his skin as his fingers began to reach for Johnny's suit jacket. "Give me what I want and you'll have me."

Johnny laughs, nuzzling against his neck before he pulls away, far enough for Taeyong to blindly chase after. "It's not that easy, sweetheart. But perhaps you can earn it and maybe then I'll give you an ultimatum."

He blinks. His gaze is haze, eyelids drooping from how much he'd  _ wanted _ , the heavy, intense desire coiling in his belly making him dizzy. Perhaps this is what Taeil had warned him of, but Taeyong is too aroused to care. 

"Drink me," He finds himself saying, gazing up at the other vampire. "I'll show you that I deserve  _ Aeternum _ ."

Johnny's smile is victorious and Taeyong didn't need to tell him a second time before he's finally, finally sinking his canines into Taeyong's neck, immediately drinking directly from his veins.

Taeyong moans, eyes rolling into the back of his skull from the pleasure being fed on gives him. It sends sparks of pleasure through his entire being, cock straining against his pants and if Johnny continues, Taeyong thinks he might cum from this alone.

Fortunately, Johnny pulls back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. It's attractive to say the least and when Johnny pulls him in for a heated, sloppy kiss, Taeyong whimpers into his mouth, pushing the male back until he's pressed up against the wall before he hurriedly works on the buttons of his shirt, like a desperate little whore needy for cock. Taeyong wouldn't mind being referred to as exactly that, especially now.

He sinks down to his knees then, deft fingers working on Johnny's fly before he pulls the pair of pants down, gasping when he's met with the sight of Johnny's full erection. He wastes no time in curling his fingers around his cock, closing his mouth around the fat tip and begins to bob his head, akin to a hungry, needy slut starved off cock for the longest time. 

Johnny's fingers grasp at his locks and Taeyong listens to the moans and grunts that leave him, all while he gags and chokes around his thick, monstrous cock. He doesn't shy away from what he expertise in, swirling his tongue around the fat tip and then around the base of him when he's balls deep in his throat.

At some point, Johnny takes over the reigns, taking two fistfuls of Taeyong's hair before using his mouth to fuck into like a mere toy meant to pleasure him. Taeyong let's it happen, eyes rolled back as Johnny abused his channel, so fast, so brutal that he could feel tears running down his cheeks. Taeyong gags from the force but he doesn't want to stop. Instead he continues to let Johnny push and pull him onto his cock, feeling utterly used and aroused.

It's only when Johnny pushes him off that Taeyong gasps, swallowing the remnants of precum and spit before he smiles giddily up at the tall, handsome vampire. Johnny manhandles him with little care, pulling him up by the arm and pressing his front up against the wall. Their inhuman abilities gift them with a stamina that is unmatched and a speed too fast for the naked eye.

Taeyong is bare below his waist the next time he notes it, whining needily just before he gasps the moment Johnny pushes into him in a single, smooth thrust. 

"Oh, fuck-" Taeyong curses, bracing himself against the wall as Johnny begins to unceremoniously fuck into his hole. It's made better when Johnny sinks his teeth into his flesh once again, intensifying the pleasure a tenfold.

Johnny's thrusts are brutal, merciless in the most delicious way and Taeyong keens and whimpers each time Johnny's cock meets his prostate. The whites of his eyes are the only visible ones as he lets Johnny use him, lips parted and body jostled forward every time Johnny thrusts. 

"If you give me half of  _ Aeternum, _ " Johnny says then, in the midst of fucking the brains out of Taeyong. "I'll fuck you just like this every time we see each other. You'd want that, won't you? You'd do anything for cock."

It makes Taeyong laugh, filthy with his own blood even though Johnny's bite marks had healed themselves. "I'll share  _ Aeternum  _ if you could find pussy as good as mine, Suh. You can kiss it goodbye if you don't."

Johnny growls then, clearly angered by Taeyong's response and he takes it out by fucking harder into him, ruthlessly slapping his hips against Taeyong's ass and sending his cock ramming deep, deep inside. He's left putty, nothing more than a vessel for Johnny to use to pleasure himself, crying out for every time Johnny cruelly punches into his prostate.

His orgasm came without a warning, just as Johnny pummels into him with another growl, one that travels right into his crotch and Taeyong cums with a cry and a full body tremor, the sound of Johnny chuckling faint in his ear. 

He barely gets to collect himself and come down from his high when Johnny pushes him down onto his knees, cock nudging his lips apart and Taeyong gets it when Johnny begins jacking off. He sticks his tongue out then, waiting for the familiar, warm substance that would soon hit him. He keeps his gaze on Johnny's face, flinching as soon as the first of Johnny's release hits his tongue.

He swallows every drop, giggling almost deliriously as he uses his fingers to wipe off the strings that had gotten across his eyes. His knees wobble just a little when he stands up, pulling up his pants before he cleans streaks of cum off his fingers, licking them off and then grabbing a napkin to remove the residue.

Clearing his throat, he fixes his hair to look decent again and when he glances over at Johnny, the man is still slightly out of breath, softening cock half out as he attempts to zip up his pants. Taeyong smiles, walking over to the male so he could press a kiss to his cheek, patting his chest almost too casually.

"I'll see you soon, Suh," He says, "In the meantime, you should find that replacement that could make you feel as good as I did. They're the only one who could get you half of  _ Aeternum _ ."

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next time the Fortis and Magna Clans come together again for a meeting, Johnny reeks of  _ sex _ and Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn't bothered. It's contradicting his own words when he had so confidently told Johnny he'd doubted the taller would find someone better, because Taeyong himself hadn't gotten a good fucking much like Johnny had given him that night.

He knows, for some reason, that Johnny had just been trying to prove him wrong. Anything for a share of theland Taeyong still firmly believes belongs to him. 

Still, when they're alone again, Taeyong pins Johnny down onto his seat and he goes out of his mind when he hisses a possessive ' _ mine'  _ into Johnny's neck, moments before sinking his fangs into the spot and Johnny's warm, thick crimson flows into his mouth. 

" _ Mine _ ," He hisses again, lips bloody red as he straddles Johnny's hips, to remind him that there is no other, that he is the only one. "You're mine, Suh."

Johnny gives his consent in the form of his fingers digging into Taeyong's hips, a smirk on his lips as he taunts the smaller to fuck him. There's an unexplainable need to get rid of the stench that Johnny carries, of other vessels he'd possibly emptied into, his possessiveness coming into play as he curls his fingers around Johnny's throat and squeezes just as he sinks onto his cock.

He rides him angrily and vigorously, hips alternating between swiveling and bouncing on the shaft buried deep within his channel and Taeyong drinks and drinks until Johnny is cumming inside him with a grunt, attempting to push him away but failing to when the force of his orgasm ripped off his energy.

Taeyong stays put, grinding against the male's crotch as he continues to feed on him, slurping up the thick flow of blood until he feels Johnny harden once again. He pulls back with a laugh, blood dripping down his chin and staining Johnny's designer clothes as he leans down to kiss him. He must look monstrous but in Johnny's eyes Taeyong could only see stars.

He rides him slower this time, hips moving in slow circles before he returns to bouncing on the thick, lengthy shaft, moaning as he gazes into Johnny's hair. There's blood on his fingers, in his hair, on Johnny's chest and in his clothes. Taeyong is intoxicated, high off Johnny's addictive taste and the way his cock fills him so perfectly.

When he cums this time, it's with a cry that triggers Johnny's second orgasm, thighs quaking and toes curling as he trembles within Johnny's arms. He still has a hand around Johnny's neck and when he's finally able to calm down, Taeyong's reminded of the fact that he has no right to want to own Johnny.

His anger derives from his embarrassment, hating the fact that he had let himself be open to emotions he couldn't afford. Panting still, his fingers unwrap from around the taller's neck, caressing up to his cheek before he none too gently shoves his face away, Johnny hissing in response.

He gets off Johnny's lap, cleaning himself off as best as he could and dressing up before he finally catches his breath. Johnny watches him, boring holes into his back.

"Did you find it?" Taeyong asks.

Johnny takes a moment to register what he means and when Taeyong turns to look at him, he sees Johnny swallowing, looking away. Almost as if he's embarrassed.

"No," Johnny responds curtly.

The victorious smile that twitches at the corner of his lips tells him enough that what he feels go beyond sexual desires. And perhaps Taeyong is too used to getting what he wants that the idea of someone else owning Johnny weighs heavy on his chest. He wants Johnny, clearly.

And he will have Johnny.

"But neither did you," Johnny says before Taeyong could leave. There's a smirk on his lips, clenching his jaw as he zips up. It's almost eerie to see him like this, smeared with his own drying blood, but Taeyong figures he doesn't look too far off.

He raises a brow, prompting an explanation. "What?"

Johnny chuckles, biting onto his lower lip as he leans back in his seat. "You smelled all these 'replacements' on me and got angry that I tried. But I don't scent anything on you. You never even tried. Did I ruin you for everyone else, Taeyong? You came here  _ expecting _ me to fuck you and you got what you want."

Taeyong clenches his jaw, hating the way Johnny is calling him out. There's no lie in it and no point in denying. Taeyong had spent the last month or so without anyone else in his bed. No one had been like  _ Johnny. _

"What point are you trying to make?"

Johnny shrugs, getting off his chair and walking past Taeyong. "I'm saying I didn't lose the deal, we both did. You don't get  _ Aeternum _ as much as I don't."

"The land belongs to _ me _ , Johnny," Taeyong bites back, for the first time calling the other by his first name. "I'm not giving it up."

He watches as Johnny turns to face him again, jaw clenched. "You started this game, you don't get to opt out of it. What next, Lee Taeyong? Whoever falls in love first loses? Because I think I already know who wins."

Taeyong laughs, humorless and more offended than finding it funny. "And that's you? You're so certain you won't fail? Your overconfidence will shame you, Suh."

"I would admit it," Johnny is quick to say. "If I lost, I'd admit. If I am so cursed to fall in love with you, Taeyong, then I will admit defeat."

He should say something, anything, to tell Johnny that he would do the same, that he isn't a coward that runs when things don't go his way but Johnny is already leaving, disappearing through the door as it closes behind him.

Taeyong is left rooted in place, feeling challenged even though he never truly agreed with the deal. he doesn't fear failing because there is no room in his heart for one Johnny Suh but Taeyong hates that he doesn't think he could ever admit to being in love with an enemy if he is cursed with such a fate.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Even through the heated argument, it doesn't stop either Taeyong or Johnny to come onto the other each time they hold a council meeting. Sometimes Taeyong would drink from Johnny and other times Johnny from him, so oftenly practiced that it became routine.

For every time they meet, however, Johnny fucks Taeyong hard enough for him to remember it until their next meeting. 

He knows from the bottom of his heart that it isn't the brightest idea to be spending time at all with Johnny, even if it was a less than an hour fuck session. But Taeil was right to be afraid; now even though he is far from developing any feelings at all, Taeyong is hooked.

It's frustrating to say the least, but the pleasure, the exhilarating feeling of being  _ wanted _ almost outweighed the frustration and all Taeyong wants is to take all that he could get. If Johnny is offering, he wouldn't refuse. 

He figures he shouldn't beat himself up for being attracted. Johnny is handsome and Taeyong goes stupid for his cock and that's all there is to it. Taeyong likes to think of it this way, at least.

So it doesn't make sense, even to himself, why he said yes when Johnny invited him to the annual ball dance the Fortis Clan hosts at every Winter Solstice, something they religiously celebrate in honor of their unbreakable bond with the the Witches of Medeis, who had played a big role in getting Fortis its name. 

Taeyong knows maybe a little more than he should but it had always been a part of him growing up, to read up on the history of their kind so past mistakes won't be repeated. 

Taeyong's afraid he might already be on that route. 

Nevertheless, he likes playing dress up and when expected at such an event, Taeyong would hate to disappoint. Especially now that he has Johnny to impress (even though the voice in his head tells him he doesn't need to).

The Fortis Manor is nearly as massive as Magna, but no less impressive with its regal exterior, hanging crystal chandelier that sits in falling raindrops at the center of the hall. Taeyong can't say he isn't impressed.

Guests are dressed in different shades of blues, set in a renaissance theme that made every single person look like they had just stepped out of a medieval time period. It is a place of peace, clearly, no matter what kind of history two clans might have shared. It's a time to celebrate.

Taeyong is dressed in sky blue clothing, his blond hair kept fluffy and soft and underneath his right eye, he'd painted teardrop crystal make up, just to accentuate his look. The idea of his presence alone possibly gaining a reaction from Johnny makes his skin burn.

He isn't  _ vain _ but he's confident enough to acknowledge the fact that he's best dressed, turning heads and bringing whispers that follow him deeper into the ballroom.

Johnny, however, precedes him. Adorned in all black and silver, the colors of Fortis, instead of blue to diffentiate guests and hosts, Johnny stood in his glory. His brown hair is slicked back, wearing the expression he is so well-known for, dark and desirable.

Truly a sensational sight, clearly desired by many.

But this is where Taeyong comes to claim him.

There's a smile that twitches at the corner of Johnny's mouth when he finds Taeyong but he doesn't immediately reach for him, so Taeyong lingers amongst the guests, building some kind of image for the people to see because Taeil thinks it's good to have people on their side.

Just in case Fortis declares war over  _ Aeternum _ . 

How odd, Taeyong thinks. He doesn't want to have to kill Johnny though now, more than anything, he's afraid if fate was written as such, that he wouldn't be able to kill Johnny at all. That would be a disgrace and his downfall.

He doesn't see Johnny again until the ceremony is nearly at its end, when the taller, older vampire offers his arm and asks if he could have the last dance.

Taeyong's heart flutters in his chest but he disregards it as he hooks a hand over Johnny's elbow and allows him to guide him onto the dance floor. He holds Johnny's gaze the entire time, gliding across the floor with grace and precision and Johnny's hand feels warm against his back. 

"Who's warming your bed tonight, Suh?" Taeyong asks in a whisper, intending to be playful but finding himself genuinely curious. "Any of the guests present tonight?"

Johnny merely laughs, bringing him into a perfect spin. "I had plans to have you witness what the moon looks like on the night of solstice."

Taeyong tilts his head in question, unable to deny the way his stomach flips at the idea of there possibly being a date. A date? With Johnny Suh? Taeyong is doomed because he doesn't want to say no.

"Did the plans change?"

"That depends on your answer," Johnny says, his honey gaze warm and unlike usual. "What do you think?"

Taeyong takes a second to think it through but not a second longer. "I never noticed the moon on solstice night."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Johnny leads him up to the roof of the manor and it isn't hard to find the moon, hanging up in the sky in its bright light and blue hue, a magnificent sight even to Taeyong, who has seen most wonders of the world in his couple hundreds years of life.

They sit there in peaceful silence at first, enjoying the view and the cold night breeze. Taeyong wonders what it'd feel like to step on the moon and the dawning realization that the chances are close to none if he doesn't pursue it makes him just a little sad.

"You look beautiful tonight," Johnny breaks the silence, efficiently stealing Taeyong's attention. "I mean, you look beautiful generally but you dressed up well tonight."

Taeyong couldn't help but laugh, finding Johnny's sudden softness rather funny. Endearing, but funny. "Have you gone soft on me, Suh? Thanks, though. You don't look so bad yourself."

Johnny only smiles, shrugging a shoulder as he risks dirtying his clothes when he lies back, eyes up on the moon. "I've been thinking lately."

"What about?" Taeyong prompts, deciding to join the other by laying next to him. In this angle, all he sees the vast expanse of sky littered with stars, the moon high up.

Johnny is quiet for a moment, "Falling in love. I've stopped believing it's possible for us eternal souls."

His heart stammers in his chest, the topic at hand making him somehow flustered. "Why is that?"

"Because you lose things you love, people you love, over time." Johnny explains, sighing. "It's only natural."

The next minute is filled with yet another silence. Taeyong considers telling his story, deciding that it isn't something he has to keep secret anyway. 

"My parents never believed in love," Taeyong says, his voice quiet, almost reserved. "They married for family alliances, my mother was only breaching three hundred years when she had to marry and I'd refused to follow the same path. The Magna Clan is mine and it's only happened because I hadn't believed in love."

He feels Johnny watching him and when he turns his head, their eyes meet. Taeyong's gaze follows Johnny's, so when the older gazes at his lips, Taeyong mirrors it. For a brief moment that stretches on for a little too long, Taeyong feels an overwhelming need to kiss Johnny.

"Love changes you," Johnny says then, just as they feel the first ray of sunlight. Daybreak is here and Taeyong should be heading home now, until night comes again.

Taeyong sits up, surprised that dawn had broken a little too fast. He thinks about what Johnny had said, skin prickling when sun rays hit his arm. "Has it changed you?"

"Maybe," Johnny says and it's the last thing Taeyong hears from him for the next three months.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Johnny surrenders first. 

At the next council meeting, after disappearing for a whole three months, Johnny surrenders.

He doesn't try to dodge or stall time, announcing his decision as soon as all members of the clans are seated down. His jaw clenched, shoulders tensed. And he doesn't meet Taeyong's eyes.

"The Fortis Clan has decided to let Magna claim  _ Aeternum _ ," Johnny says firmly, confidently and Taeyong notes the hard lines on the faces of Johnny's clan members. "The deal is done. Let it be known and taken note that there is no bad blood between these two clans and that Fortis will not, in any way, try to lay claim on  _ Aeternum _ ."

Taeyong wants to doubt the reason that made Johnny wave his white flag this soon but he knows deep inside that the only reason Johnny is surrendering is because he's admitting defeat. And what does that mean exactly?

_ 'If I am so cursed to fall in love with you, Taeyong, then I will admit defeat.' _

Taeyong says nothing as the meeting is dismissed for the last time, waiting until everyone else is gone and he's alone with Johnny before he finally speaks up.

"What are you trying to tell me, Suh?"

Johnny clenches his jaw, getting up from his seat while unbuttoning his suit jacket, fully intended to leave the room. "I think you know, Taeyong."

Before Johnny could get to the door, Taeyong is quick to stand between him and the wooden surface, wide eyes staring up at Johnny's face as his heart pounds against his chest. He doesn't know what to say but he doesn't want this to be the way they part ways.

"I need to hear it," Taeyong finally says, clenching his jaw before he relaxes them, looking down at the floor because Johnny's honey eyes pierce too sharp into his own. "I need to hear you say it."

Johnny sighs, running a palm over his face before he turns away, as if being this close to Taeyong pains him. "Why? So you could laugh at me? So you could shove your victory in my face?"

"No," Taeyong shakes his head, "I won't believe it until I hear it."

He watches as Johnny clenches his jaw, a hand over the backrest of his swiveling chair while the other undo the few buttons at the top of his dress shirt. He's silent for nearly a minute before he speaks. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, does it? You'd never return it."

Taeyong frowns, "How would you know that?"

"You said it yourself," Johnny looks up, meeting Taeyong's gaze. "You never believed in love. It took me time to realize I couldn't possibly mean more than leading your clan for it to change your perspective of it and it took time for me to admit that I lost but the decision is made and  _ Aeternum  _ is yours. We'll have no business with each other again."

Taeyong clenches his jaw, stepping closer to the taller vampire. "That's honestly very fucking selfish of you, Johnny. You had  _ three _ months to tell me and see what I had to say. Three fucking months. Instead you disappeared and you come back here just assuming my feelings and giving me no room to express myself."

"Then do it now," Johnny bites back, coming up so close to Taeyong that their chests are pressed up each other, faces just a breath away. "What do you feel, Taeyong?"

His lips part but Taeyong is stunned into a temporary silence because even though he's angry that Johnny didn't bother coming clean to him in all that time he'd disappeared, Taeyong doesn't know if he would be as brave to admit such a weakness, such a shame.

His silence, however, isn't something Johnny wants to hear. Taeyong panics when Johnny moves, intending to leave the room once again, but Taeyong stops him.

"Don't go," Taeyong blurts out, desperate for Johnny to stay and quickly adding when Johnny stops and turns to him. "Please. I- I don't know if what I'm feeling is equal to what you do but I don't want you to go. Stay if you love me, Johnny. Teach me how to do that because I have never, ever loved anyone in my entire existence and I'm scared and confused and I want to love you back."

Taeyong is fucking  _ crying _ and he knows he's doomed because he'd never cried for anyone in all the years he'd lived. There had never been anyone worthy of his tears besides his mother, who he cried for when she was hunted down and staked through the heart. That, and it was never fun to cry bloody tears.

The cons of this eternal life, Taeyong had always thought. A being of his kind cries streaks of blood instead of normal clear tears, like the humans. It's a mess and he hates it but here he is, crying for a man who was his rival.

"Fuck," He sniffles, grabbing a napkin to wipe at the streaks down his cheeks. "You made me fucking cry, you asshole. Fuck you."

Another beat of silence goes by before Taeyong looks up to see that Johnny is smiling, laughing a little. He frowns, not finding this inconvenience amusing.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing," Johnny lies through a wide smile, lifting his hand off the doorknob to approach Taeyong once again, repeating his words. "I'm not laughing."

Johnny picks up another napkin to help wipe at his cheeks and Taeyong continues to sniffle though he does let Johnny help him. He must have drying stains on his skin now but most of it must be clean, thanks to Johnny. 

"God, I wish I'd seen you crying before I fell in love with you," Johnny says then, clicking his tongue. His words make Taeyong's cheeks burn. "You look like a sad fucking ghost."

"I fucking hate you," Taeyong murmurs, playfully pushing at the taller's shoulder and immediately regretting it when he realizes just how fucking corny the entire exchange was. 

Still, when Johnny's smile isn't as wide, Taeyong is quick to add. "I don't, really."

Johnny raises a brow. "Hm?"

"I don't hate you," Taeyong explains, sniffling again before he blinks up at the taller. "Are you… Are you gonna leave anyway?"

"No," Johnny shakes his head. "Not as long as you want me around."

It's funny to think that he never thought Johnny would be a constant presence in his life and when he'd met him nearly a year ago, Taeyong would never have thought this conversation would ever happen. But here they are. And Taeyong doesn't want Johnny to go. 

"I do," Taeyong says. He's a little afraid but he's nearly three hundred years old; he shouldn't be scared of heartbreak. "I don't know if I'd be good but I do want you around. And I want you, I don't want to have to not see you ever again. I would hate that."

Johnny nods, a hand raised to brush back Taeyong's hair. "I'm new to this too, Taeyong. I've never… Just, I've never done this either, even though I'm sure I have about a hundred years ahead of you."

Taeyong mirrors Johnny's little chuckle, feeling a little lighter now in his chest. "What now?"

"Now?" Johnny repeats it aloud, pursing his lips before he curls his arms around Taeyong's waist and pulling him close, enough to have Johnny's lips pressing onto his forehead. "Now we figure it out. Together."

He couldn't help the smile stretching at his lips now as he nods his head. He may have forever in his hands and there may be heartbreak along the line but perhaps it'll be okay. At least he isn't alone.

Now the problem lays in one thing, Taeyong thinks. How the  _ fuck _ are they going to explain this to their clans?

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? :)


End file.
